1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus and display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a function of shooting a still image during moving image shooting, and a function of automatically recording a moving image immediately before shooting at the same time as still image shooting have been proposed as shooting functions of digital cameras.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-222417 discloses a technique of, when a moving image associated with a still image which is being viewed exists in a recording medium, displaying an icon representing the presence of the associated moving image together with the still image so that the associated moving image can be easily reproduced by selecting the icon.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-053936 proposes a technique of determining whether the remaining capacity of an image recording medium has changed after the end of previous reproduction, if the remaining capacity has not changed, performing reproduction resume to reproduce images from one reproduced at the end of previous reproduction, and if the remaining capacity of the recording medium has changed, reproducing images from the latest one.
The apparatuses in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2000-222417 and 2008-053936 do not consider a case in which a moving image different from a finally shot image or an image displayed at the end of the previous reproduction mode is displayed first at the start of the reproduction mode. Even if the user starts the reproduction mode in order to view a moving image associated with a still image, he needs to cumbersomely perform an image scrolling operation and an operation of displaying a moving image associated with a still image until a moving image he wants is displayed.